User blog:I didn't spend money in this game/Mobile Games
So let's talk about War Robots first. It seems to be a great game before, and i've heard many people saying the game has changed when dash bots came, i don't think so. it's just move 100 meters instantly, and great firepower and some good health. Yes, it's op, but not that big of a game changer. the thing that i think really changed the game is when shocktrain and spectre comes. shocktrain can deal ridiculous amount of damage at 500 meters range bypass energy shield, deal full damage in 1 shot, chain over to your teammates. That is really overpowered. now it has been nerfed on damage. if you don't have thermonuclear reactor and 4 shocktrains on spectre, it deals so little damage that it's not worth months of time and billions of silver. i personally think the damage should be reduced a little bit, not that much, but to add time to deliver the damage over time like gekko does. it's going to chain over to your teammate and they will say "ouch! i need to find cover!", but this is much better than "oof. my robot got 1 shot killed. there's someone using shocktrain. i'd better quit this match right now." You may think that's not how they should nerf the weapon, or you think it's still going to be overpowered, but that's not the point. let's get into the real topic of this blog. This game's meta suddenly changes a lot, and you can't reliably craft something that you are CERTAINLY SURE it's still going to be the way it is later when you got it. The best example is Spectre and Mercury. spectre, super op robot when it came out, 4 medium weapons and running really fast, the highest jump, 5 seconds stealth after landing. With orkans nothing will survive. In manni's and many other youtuber's video at champion league everyone was running the spectre. if you want to win, you choose the spectre. in update 4.3 the robot got a massive nerf. stealth from 5 sec to 2 seconds, which means the landing buffer will take 1 second, and acceleration will take another second. so when the robot is start to run, it has already dropped its stealth. also the speed. before the nerf it's very fast, now it's running like a fury (hyperbole). the cooldown was 18 seconds, which is really short, and after, cooldown is 23 seconds. WHAT KIND OF NERF WAS THAT??? Falling from god tier all the way into sewage pipe? How many people were spending money trying to get this robot? Now pixonic nerfed it? You can basically call this a FRAUD!!! Pixonic knows it is going to be very OP, break the balance of the game, why just not do it? well, it's pixonic. what do you expect. same thing with dash bots. they were great. as spectre came out they weren't that op in the meta, but still decent robot. now pixonic also nerfed it. MASSIVELY. and it's another fraud. Another example, mercury. Before the buff, mercury was kind of a trash. no one runs them, even when i joined the game i was running a gareth, the mercury explosion only took 1/4 of my health away. so i just waited until stealth drops, then brought my shield up and killed it. i even still had 1/2 of my total health. now, after the buff, and spectre nerf, it became the new spectre. even more op. cooldown of 16 seconds, super damage that the landing explosion causes, 5 seconds of stealth afterwards. No one expected that. now everyone is trying to get mercury, and im sure that it's going to be nerfed like either dash bots or spectre. being nerfed into sewage pipe. and there are so much fraud that is going on with this game that i will have to spend weeks to list specifically and say why, but im not going to. The main topic: mobile games. mobile games has a very short life span. there are very very few mobile games that aren't start as a f2p game, then turned into a p2w game. or a very boring game, you can do nothing if you don't spend money like a whale. another example is the game Idle Heroes. my friend introduced me this game, and i searched it up, it's very trending in china about half years ago. it's very interesting game as a noob, but as you level up you find out there's nothing really to do. i never spent more than 3 minutes on this game each week. i just login and collect some loot in campaign, go to celestial island, collect some stuff, smash the boss once and it's dead. reward in tower of oblivion is a joke. at level 225 it only gives you 250k gold. why would i need that? i have 80m gold sitting around, gears it's giving me is also a joke. im already using 5 star gears, and it's giving me 3 star gears. the developers only focus on new heroes, new max level, what buff it should get when maxed level. does that add new content to game? No. All devs of mobile games are just start out very clean, says "This is our game! no p2w required. it's really fun!" over the course of developing the game, they add new stuff that isn't going to make most players happy. devs make millions of dollars from the game, but very few of them throw back some money into the game to make it more fun. War Robots's devs add new walking mechanics, improving graphics that very few players can have, it does nothing to their game. Idle heroes's devs only added 3 features in 2 years, and what you do there is every month you go there try to see if you can beat another wave. almost a year ago, Fortnite was super hot, many videos on youtube showing people trying to do stuff that in-game character did like flossing. but now? how many people still cares about it? how long has it been since last time they've added new things to the game? To all mobile game devs, why didn't any of you considered to make a long-term game? To throw back some money you got from the game? it might not gives you the most money like other crap games just burst up and die, but people will recommend each other say "hey this is a good game, you should try it. i promise it won't let you down.". it's like running a resturant. Do you want to maximize your income? of course. but first of all you need to make your food taste good. If a restaurant minimize the money they spend into food, materials, buildings, then their food taste bad, building looks falling apart, no one is going to go there. instead you spend considerable amount of money into food, environment, so more people will come and restaurant will be famous over time. same thing with mobile games. You don't have to do all the graphics since it's a mobile game, but to make the game very interesting. If someone let me choose a game to play, i'd rather choose a game that needs some $ to play - Yes, a truly pay2play game - and the content of game doesn't require a lot of money all the time to play. games that forces you to spend money to win doesn't make your feeling good. what's the point of playing game? relax. after all day of work, you open a game that basically plays YOU, how does that feel? certainly not good. so i would choose to find a game that needs some money to play, but afterwards i can enjoy playing this game. So far i don't see any game's developers is even considering it, or i just can't enjoy that specific type of game that meets my requirements. BTW i might leave this wiki for a while since i need to study. Did you finish everything i've wrote? yes no Category:Blog posts